donatello_the_ninja_turtlefandomcom-20200215-history
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) History
Season 1 # Rise of the Turtles, Part 1 # Rise of the Turtles, Part 2 # Turtle Temper # New Friend, Old Enemy # I think His Name is Baxter Stockman # Metalhead # Monkey Brains # Never Say Xever # The Gauntlet # Panic in the Sewers # Mousers Attack! # It Came From the Depths # I, Monster # New Girl In Town # The Alien Agenda # The Pulverizer # TCRI # Cockroach Terminator # Baxter's Gambit # Enemy of My Enemy # Karai's Vendetta # The Pulverizer Returns # Parasitica # Operation: Break Out # Showdown, Part 1 # Showdown, Part 2 Season 2 # The Mutation Situation # Invasion of the Squirrelanoids # Follow the Leader # Mutagen Man Unleashed # Mikey Gets Shellacne # Target: April O'Neil # Slash and Destroy # The Good, the Bad, and Casey Jones # The Kraang Conspiracy # Fungus Humunguous # Metalhead Rewired # Of Rats and Men # The Manhattan Project: Wormquake!, Part 1 # The Manhattan Project: Wormquake!, Part 2 # Mazes & Mutants # The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman # Newtralized! # Pizza Face # The Wrath of Tiger Claw # The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto # Plan 10 # Vengeance is Mine # A Chinatown Ghost Story # Into Dimension X! # The Invasion, Part 1 # The Invasion, Part 2 Season 3 # Within the Woods # A Foot Too Big # Buried Secrets # The Croaking # In Dreams # Race with the Demon! # Eyes of the Chimera # Vision Quest # Return to New York # Serpent Hunt # The Pig and the Rhino # Battle for New York, Part 1 # Battle for New York, Part 2 # Casey Jones vs the Underworld # The Noxious Avenger # Clash of the Mutanimals # Meet Mondo Gecko # The Deadly Venom # Turtles in Time # Tale of the Yokai # Attack of the Mega Shredder! # The Creeping Doom # The Fourfold Trap # Dinosaur Seen in Sewers! # Annihilation: Earth!, Part 1 # Annihilation: Earth!, Part 2 Season 4 # Beyond the Known Universe # The Moons of Thalos 3 # The Weird World of Wyrm # The Outlaw Armaggon! # Riddle of the Ancient Aeons # Journey to the Center of Mikey's Mind # The Arena of Carnage # The War for Dimension X # The Cosmic Ocean # Trans-Dimensional Turtles # Revenge of the Triceratons # The Evil of Dregg # The Ever-Burning Fire # Earth's Last Stand # City at War # Broken Foot # The Insecta Trifecta # Mutant Gangland # Bat in the Belfry # The Super Shredder # Darkeast Plight # The Power Inside Her # Tokka vs. The World # Tale of Tiger Claw # Requiem # Owari Season 5 (Tales of the TMNT) # Scroll of the Demodragon # The Forgotten Swordsman # Heart of Evil # End Times # When Worlds Collide, Part 1 # When Worlds Collide, Part 2 # Yojimbo # Osoroshi no Tabi # Kagayake! Kintaro # Lore Rat and Cubs # The Wasteland Warrior # The Impossible Desert # Carmageddon! # The Curse of Savanti Romero # The Crypt of Dracula # The Frankenstein Experiment # Monsters Among us # Wanted: Bebop & Rocksteady # The Foot Walks Again! # The Big Blowout Specials # Half-Shell Heroes: Blast to the Past # Kicking Shell and Taking Names